He broke her heart, She put it back together again
by Shadesong of Thunderclan
Summary: When Jade's so called true love dumps her because he cant take her wicked ways anymore, she turns to depression instead of anger. But what happens when Tori finds her in this kind of state? Read to find out! Jori-fic! I suck at summaries by the way.. Rating may change later if need be.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Victorious fic, so dont be too harsh! I'll try and actually keep up with this one as long as I can get some reviews. Knowing people like your stories is good motivation for ANY writer. I shall warn you a head of time, there is some major angst and yuri(GirlxGirl) in this story. If you dont like angst or drama or any kind of thing that most of us teenagers go through.. Then you should probably turn back and look for something else. You have been warned.**

**Summary:** When Jade's so called true love dumps her because he cant take her wicked ways anymore, she turns to depression instead of anger. But what happens when Tori finds her in this kinds of state? Read to find out!(I suck at summaries by the way..)

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? This thing again? If I owned Victorious I probably wouldn't even be on this site, now would I? XD

Alright, on with the story!

**Prologue**

_Snowflakes fell from the sky and covered the street with a white blanket. _

She stepped out of the house furiously. How could he even do this to her? She brung a hand up to her face and covered her mouth. She was almost in tears. She trudged through the snow and made her way to her car and slunk in, slamming the door and locking herself inside. She gripped the steering wheel and slunk into her seat, letting her tears flow down her face. She heard him knock on the window and call her name. "Jade.. Please let me explain!" His voice was muffled and was barley audible.

_He was supposed to be my true love.._

She rolled down her window. "What the hell do you want from me Beck? You said your peace. Now let me leave!"

"Jade look, I just.. I cant take you being so over controlling and mean to every girl I talk to anymore. It's not fair to me!" Beck said running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Not fair to you?" She spat. "You KNOW what I've been through Beck! I've been cheated on and lied to before! I've had my heart broken by so many guys before. YOU were my first real love! I cant believe you cant accept me for who I am!" She cringed at the thought of her past life with guys. Her tears now flowed freely and uncontrolled, her black mascara running down her face.

"Jade-" Beack started but he was cut off.

"No. Just dont even try to make up some sappy excuse. I'm leaveing." She said while rolling up her window. She started her car up and left without another word. Beck and his house becoming smaller and smaller in the rear-view mirror. She drove and drove to where ever it was that she was going. She knew she wasn't going home, not to the emptyness she knew was there. Her mother was always gone, working or whatever she did when she left.

_How can I ever love again? knowing no one would ever love this black tainted soul of mine.._

The goth turned on her radio and stuck a CD in to listen to. The first song that played was Last Resort by Papa Roach. Her favorite song to listen to when she was depressed. She continued driving on untill finally she came to a stop. She parked her car and just sat there. She reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out her favorite scissors. She stepped out of her car and kneeled onto the snow covered ground.

She took the scissors and opened them, pulling her sleeve half way up her arm. She made a small cut and watched as the blood flowed from her wrist and drip onto the ground making the white turn crimson. She made more small cuts, wincing at each one. This isn't the first time she's done it though.. She's done it plently of times before. She could always see the faint scars on her arm from where she's cut herself since she was 12 to now. She closed her eyes and let her tears flow once more. She cried out into the dark snowy night sky.

She wrapped herself into a tight ball on the ground and decided to just sit there till someone found her or till she froze to death in the up coming storm. The wind came ferice and it was at least 30 degrees outside. She eventually passed out from crying so much. She was hurt and heart broken. She just wanted to be held by someone. Or just wake up from this nightmare she knew was true..

_Broken hearts are going to come, but why did it have to be me that was the next victim..?_

She had layed there for what seemed like hours. She was shivering and was about to just get up and leave from where ever it was she drove to. It was someone's house she knew that much. But she just couldn't move. Maybe the cold had really frozen her. She was jerked from her thoughts as a warmth came over her body and carried her from the spot she was in. Who the hell was holding her? She couldn't open her eyes. The cold bitter wind had frozen her tears and held her eyes shut. Right now she could care less. She just wanted out of her misery.

_**Hours later**_

She had awoken to her in a warm cozy bed, wrapped in a blanket, her arm wrapped in medical bandages and silence. "What.. The hell?" She mubled as she sat up. When her vision had come back to her she saw a pair of brown eyes stare at her. She gaped at who was sitting on the bed across from her. "T.. Tori?" She choked out.

"Yes. Your finally up. Thats good." The brunette girl smiled weakly at her as she raised her brows.

"Why-" She started but the brunette cut her off.

"Are you here? Well, I kinda found you balled up in my driveway beside your car. I figured you came to see me for help but you didn't make it far with those cuts bleeding pretty badly." Tori said gently as she gestured to her bandaged arm.

"I dont.. I dont understand. Why would you help me like that? I mean I came to you for advice yea but in that kind of state I was in, one would think you'd leave me there. Especially since it's.." She looked at her watch. "5:45 in the morning." She said blankly.

Tori sighed. "Because. I knew something must of hurt you pretty badly to be in tears and cutting yourself.. Jade, what made you cut yourself like that anyway?" She asked gently.

She looked away from Tori's gaze. "Beck broke up with me.." She mumbled, a few tears escaping her control. "He said she couldn't take my mean and and over controling ways anymore." She clenched her teeth, holding back her tears. Tori nodded and shifted to sit beside her. The brunette wrapped a arm around her and held her for comfort. To Tori's surprise, the goth didn't pull away. She just sat there in her arms and cried out her emotions.

"There there." Tori said rubbing her arm. "It'll be alright." She said in a soothing voice. The goth looked up at Tori with her green eyes. They were bloodshot and showed no emotion but emptyness in them. Tori almost wanted to cry herself.

Jade slowly got up from where she was sitting. "I should probably get going now." Tori looked at her and shook her head.

"No. you'll stay here for tonight. I cant have you driving in your state of mind." Tori said. Jade looked at her in shock. Was she really offering me to stay here? She nodded though. She wasn't going to go back to her empty home anyway.

"Thanks.. I guess." She said.

"Your welcome." Tori said and smiled. Jade smiled back, faintly, but it was a smile.

The two changed into same pajamas, Jade wore the darkest pajamas Tori had. They were navy blue. Tori said they could share the bed or she could sleep on the couch. Jade said she didn't mind sharing and the two qucikly dozed off.

**A/N: Well, What did you think of it? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know if I did a good job or not. Criticism is fine but I dont like Flames.**


	2. Mending a broken heart

**Okay, so here is the second chapter! And I want to thank all the positive feedback and faves/alerts I've been getting with this story! It means a whole bunch to me ^_^  
Jay aka Jordan**- You were wondering if Tori was the male in the relationship, I really have no clue yet. I kinda just went off what I thought Tori would actually say to comfort Jade. I had to think back on different episodes to give me ideas. XD

* * *

**Mending a broken heart.**

Tori sat in the booth across from Jade inside Starbucks. The goth was quiet and staring out the window. "Jade.. You okay?" Tori asked concerned. She saw Jade nod her head, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes. She couldn't explain why, but she reached across the table and gently grabbed Jade's hand for comfort. The goth smiled weakly at her and sipped her coffee. Tori smiled back and sipped on her own coffe. They sat in silence for a while until Jade finally spoke up.

"So.. What are we going to do today?" She looked at Tori curiously. The brunette pondered for a bit, thinking over what Jade might like to do.

"Hm.. I was thinking maybe we could go to the fair for the most part of the day, then we could just relax at my house for the night and watch a movie." Tori suggested. Jade blinked a couple times.

"The fair? I mean I know it's still fall, but it's like 50 something degrees outside. Not to mention it snowed last night, you really think it's good idea?" Jade asked rasing her studded eyebrow.

"It's more like 60 degrees, and the snow melted anyway. We dont have to ride anything, we can just play games and eat cotten candy." Tori explained.

"Eh, what the hell? It wont hurt anything I guess." Jade said shurgging her shoulders. The laughed and finished their coffee and left the building still hand-in-hand, fingers now intertwined. Tori noticed this and she felt her heart do backflips in her chest. Or at least it felt like it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but somehow, it felt right to hold hands with Jade. Maybe it was just because they were actually getting along for once. Who knows?

The drive to the fair was silent but it wasn't tense like the drive to the coffee shop was. It was more calm and relaxing. When they got there, they walked to the ticket booth and payed their way in, getting one of those wrist bands you can buy to ride rides for free. Just in case they wanted to ride anything. They both looked around to find somthing to do first. Tori gave Jade's hand a light sqeeze to get her attention. The goth turned to look at her.

"We could go to that little petting zoo over there in that building. It's probably warmer in there too." Tori said, pointing.

"A petting zoo?" Jade asked smirking.

Tori nodded. "Yea, it'll be fun."

"Petting zoos are for children. You know, 10 years and younger kinda of children." Jade said dryly, still smirking.

"Aw, come on! Jade West surely still has some of her inner child left in her!" Tori pleaded.

Jade sighed. "Alright, I guess we can, but if we get odd looks, I'm saying it was your idea!"

"Fair enough." Tori said nodding and pulled Jade towards the entrence of the building. The small zoo looped around inside the building and was quite small. The first animals they saw were goats and a couple lamas. There were camels, a donkey, cats, dogs and some ducks, to which made Jade scowl.

"I hate ducks." She said blankly.

"So, I've heard." Tori said giggling. The last animasl they saw was a rabbit. Snow white with a brown eyespot. Tori started baby talking to it and watched it eat a carrot. Jade chuckled and shook her head at the brunette. They left the small zoo and wandered around the fair for a few minutes wondering what to do next.

"We could always go to the haunted house ride." Jade said grinning. Tori eyes widen at the thought. She didn't like horror, but if she was going to help make Jade feel better then she guessed she would go along with it.

"Uh.. Sure." She gave a nervious laugh. Jade's grin deepened and half dragged Tori all the way to the ride. They sat in a car made for two and snapped the seat belts on and brung the bar down. Whent he car jerked beofre it started moving, Tori sqeaked and held on tightly to Jade's hand.

"Gees Vega the ride just started, how can you be scared?" The goth snickered. Tori stuck her tounge out her.

When the car rounded the coner, they went into a dark room and stopped in the middle of the room. "Uh.." Tori said nerviously. Jade only laughed knowing what was coming. A second later the light flashed on to reveal a room full of relistic looking zombie mecanicals. Some were missing limbs, others were eating limbs, and some were just wandering about. Tori sqealed loudly and burried her head in Jade's neck, tightening her grib on her hand.

Jade felt her heart swell up at the contact, wondering what it was that made her feel that way. But it felt nice. She took her free hand smoothed out Tori's hair. "It's alright, look they're gone now." Jade said and Tori peeked from her hiding spot to see the car had started moving again. The rest of the ride was about the same. Some rooms had Tori almost have a heart attack, then others just had her jumping out of her skin. By the time they exited, Jade was laughing her head off while Tori clung to her arm desperatly.

"Jade! Dont so that to me again!" She yelled and slapped Jade on the arm.

"Better get used to it with me around Vega." Jade said rasing her brows. Tori huffed and looked around her. She soon found a ride that she knew Jade would hate and grinned wildly. "What are doing with your face?" Jade asked.

"Since you made me ride the haunted house. You have to ride that ride with me." She said pointing. Jade followed her gaze and went wide eyed with horror. It was a the most disgusting thing Jade had ever seen. It was all bright colors, almost rainbow colored and had a boat shaped like a duck. It was called The Love Duck. Jade rasied her eyebrows at the name. She looked at thr brunette standing besides her. She was wriggleing her brows.

"Trying to suggest something Vega?" Jade asked jokingly pointing to the name, and looking Tori over. She blushed bright red and looked down at the ground.

"N-No! I just knew you wouldn't like it because of the colors and the ducks.." Tori said embarrassed. Jade smirked at the girl thinking she was kinda cute when she was embarrassed and pulled her towards the ride.

"Fine. If you wanna get me back, then we'll ride it." Jade said. Tori beamed with happiness. They got in one of the duck cars after much complaints from Jade, and drifted down the river ride. Tori smiled and sighed happily. She layed her head on Jade's shoulder, twining their fingers together. Jade looked at Tori and somehow she's has never felt so happy with one person before. Beck used to be the only person who made her feel like this, but now.. She shook her thoughts away, just trying to enjoy the moment.

The rest of the day was just playing simple games and eating lunch. They even got each other a souvenir . Jade won Tori a medium sized teddy bear that had a cute little bow-tie, and Tori got Jade a chain necklace that had a pair of jet black scissors on the end. After admiring what they got for each other, they decied to call it a day and head home. They stopped by Jade's empty house to pick up some clothes for her to stay another night with Tori. When they got back to Tori's, She popped some popcorn and stuck in a horror movie that Jade had picked out. Tori cringed at every gorey scene and kept her head burried in Jade'a neck. The goth on the other hand laughed everytime someone got killed. She wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders for comfort.

When the movie was over and the two girls decided to call it a night, Jade got a text. From Beck. It read:

_I haven't heard from you since yesterday. You alright?_

Jade scowled. 'Bastard. Cant he just leave me alone?' She thought as she replied back to him:

_Yea. I'm perfectly fine now. I'm with Tori right now so dont bug me!_

Jade put her phone on silent and and headed up to Tori's bedroom. Tori turned when the goth came in and smiled at her, curiousty filling her eyes. Something was buggin her. "You alright Vega?" Jade asked.

"Yea, I just wanted to ask you something." The brunette said. Jade looked at her expectingly. "Well, after this weekend. Will we still be friends? Are we even friends now?"

Jade looked her over a coupled times. "Yea. We're friends. And we can still be friends after this weekend." Jade smiled and Tori enclosed her in a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope yall enjoyed this reading chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again, I want to thank everyone on the feedback. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	3. We wont say anything, but you should

**Alright, I'm back! Time for the third Chapter! And I'm sorry if I've been making the romance pace too fast. I'll try and slow it down some. It's my first Jori-fic and I do want it to be great! Oh, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It makes me happy to see those!**

* * *

**We wont say anything, but you should.**

When Monday came around and Jade had to face what she had been dreading all weekend, came crashing down on her. Everyone was all over her with questions on why her and Beck broke up and it killed her to rethink the event all over again. She ended up spending most of the week sitting in the janitors closet crying, keeping away from everyone. Tori tried her best to cheer Jade up but she knew the Goth was really hurting.

Thursday at lunch, Tori was able to drag Jade out the janitors closet long enough to eat. She sat at the table with Tori, Cat, and Andre. She picked and nibbled at her salad, barley having an apatite at the moment. She felt eyes watching her and glanced up at Tori who was looking at her with concern in her brown eyes. Jade sighed and sat up looking at the brunette beside her.

Tori could see the sadness in those emerald green eyes. Jade was hurt and Tori knew it. To everyone else, her eyes showed no emotion, but after this weekend, both girls could read each other like a book. Tori placed a hand on Jade's for comfort. The Goth gave her a weak smile. 'She's in so much pain' Tori thought. 'I really hope she's alright. She's beautiful when she actually shows happiness.' Tori saw Jade tear up and cover her face with her hands, letting go of Tori's. The brunette shifted closer the Jade and put an arm around her and gently pulled her into an embrace.

The Goth, much to Andre's surprise didn't flinch away. She slipped into Tori's arms and nuzzled her face into the tan girl's neck, accepting her comfort. The Goth sobbed and sniffed a few times and Tori's bright blue shirt was getting just a tad bit wet but Tori didn't mind she just put on a weak smile and rocked Jade back and forth, telling her it was going to be okay, trying not to cry herself. She rubbed Jade's back, still rocking her and gave Andre an "I'll explain later" look and glanced at Cat who was watching intently. She wasn't smiling nor frowning, but she was biting her lower lip and raised an eyebrow at Tori. Almost like she was trying to figure something out.

Tori gave her a confused look, and Cat just smiled and giggled a little bit. "What is she giggling at?" Jade asked, her voice muffled by Tori's shirt. The Goth had stopped crying but her voice still cracked a little.

Cat giggled again. "Nothing." She said beaming at Tori, who was now even more confused. Jade lifted her head, distracted from what was upsetting her. Tori deamed that a good thing, but she couldn't understand what Cat was giggling at. Even Andre looked confused now. "I'll tell you later Tori!" She said grinning.

"Alright." Tori said still holding Jade. The Goth layed her head on Tori's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Tori gave a content sigh and layed her head on Jade's while Andre's brows furrowed more confused than ever.

"Oh, my brother sighed like that one time, and then he started choking. We thought a fly went down his throat but it turns out he just swallowed to much air." Cat said in her bubbly manner.

"What?" The three asked in unison and Cat giggled at their confusion. After lunch The group headed towards Sikowitz's class. Cat whispered simething to Andre and he nodding now understanding. "Hey, Tori! Can me and Andre talk to you for a minute?" Cat said. Tori turned from her spot beside the Goth and told her she'd be there in a minute.

"Whatcha need Cat?" Tori asked. Cat giggled again. "Why are you so giggly all of a sudden?"

"Because, you and Jade." Cat beamed. tori cocked an eyebrow.

"What about us?" The brunette asked cosioustly.

"You two have been alot closer than normaly since this weekend." Andre said smiling.

"Yea, I mean we're friends now. Whats the big deal?" Tori didn't get why her two best friends were acting weird.

"You two seem to have more than just a normal friendship. I didn't notice it until Cat said something to me about it" Andre explained. Tori's eyebrows shot up. 'Dont tell me they know! Oh god please help me!' The brunette thought to herself.

"Tori. Do you have feelings for Jade?" Cat asked in her normal tone. Tori's jaw dropped. 'Dang it! They did know!' She thought.

"I.. Maybe.. She.." Tori wasn't able to grasp on to what she was trying to say. She sounded like an 8 year old who had just been caught doing somthing she wasn't supposed to. Cat giggled.

"You do dont you!" Cat asked jumping up and down on her toes. Tori sighed. No point in lying now. She nodded.

"So thats why you've been trying comfort her and cheer her up. Why didn't you tell me?" Andre asked.

"Because! I-I didn't feel comfortable telling you guys I had feelings for a girl who has tormented me since the first day of school! Plus I didn't know if you guys would have been comfortable with it."

"Tori."

"And there was Beck to deal with."

"Tori."

"Not to mention she might not even be okay with it either!"

"Tori!" Andre and Cat both raised their voice to get her to stop rambling. The brunette flinched but shut her mouth anyway.

"It's alright with us. Right Cat?" Andre asked and Cat nodded while giggling. "And dont worry. We wont say anything to Jade." Tori smiled and said thanks to both of them.

"But I think you should though." Cat said.

Tori's eyebrows shot up again. "What?"

"I really think you should! You never know what could happen if you do!" Cat said smiling brightly. The three finally headed to Sikowitz's class only about 5 minutes late. As usual he wasn't even there yet. Tori took an empty seat beside Jade who was in the back of the room. The Goth looked up at her and gave her a questioning look as to why they were late. Tori opened her mouth to say something but just then Sikowitz burst into the room and threw his back to the other side of the mini stage in the room.

"Okay class, today we are doing alphabet improv!" The class groaned at the news of their assignment. Sikowitz ignored the groans and rubbed his hands together. "I want Tori, Cat, Jade and Andre to come up on stage and improv for us!" The four made their way to the front of the class. "Okay, Robbie! Give us a letter to start with!"

"Uh.. C." The afro haired boy said.

"Okay C, Cat you start it... Now!" The crazy teacher sat down and watched the kids intently.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm going to leave you with a small cliffy here! I TRY to keep each chapter below 1,500 words. Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. I'm gunna try and update again tonight because I really want to post the next Chapter!**


	4. Tell me what?

**Bleh, so many mistakes in the last chapters! I'm really sorry for that! But, heres the next chapter guys! Like I promised! I have plans for this chapter :D**

* * *

**Tell me what?**

"Uh.. C." Robbie said right after Sikowitz asked him to give the four improvers a letter.

"Okay, C. Cat you start it.. Now!" The crazy teacher sat down and watched the kids intently.

"Can you please tell her Tori, you really should!" Cat said secretly pleading Tori. Jade's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Dont bug her about it Cat, it isn't going to help things." Andre said, continuing the scene.

"Eventually I will, but not now!" Tori said rasing her arms up and then letting them fall.

"First off, I'd love to know whats going on?" Jade asked getting more confused.

"Getting Tori to tell isn't very easy, but I will get her too!" Cat giggled. Tori shot her a warning glare.

"Hold on a minute, you cant just force Tori to tell Jade anything!" Andre said.

"I'm not going to let her force me, dont worry about it." Tori said more to Andre than the class.

"Just tell me already, I'm so confused it hurts my head!" Jade said cocking an eyebrow.

"Kittens are so cute and amazing!" Cat said spinning around. She couldn't think of anything else that started with K.

"Let's just drop the subject okay?" Andre said, inferring to the one they were going on about before.

"Maybe that would a good idea." Tori said, nodding her said

"No, we wont drop the subject!" Jade said stepping towards Tori.

"Jade please dont hurt Tori!" Cat said worried.

Sikowitz made a buzzing sound and spoke. "Cat, the next letter was O, please sit down." Cat pouted, but sat down without complaints. "Andre continue from O!"

"Obviously Tori doesn't want to say anything right now Jade." Andre said stepping between the two.

"Please just let it drop and let's start on something else!" Tori pleaded. Jade shook her head.

Jade spoke gently, "Quit trying to drop it, when you know once I want to know what it is, there's no changing the subject."

"Realize that we aren't trying to make you confused Jade." Andre said.

"Since when do you care about my personal life anyway?" Tori asked shrugging her shoulders. Jade went wide eyed and looked fairly hurt by what Tori said. Of course she'd care about Tori's personal life, they were like close friends now right? The Goth folded her arms.

"The last weekend before this up coming one is when we became friends right? Well thats when I started caring about what happens to you." Jade said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Look Jade, please dont get upset.." Andre started but Sikowitz did the same thing he did to cat and told him what his error was. Andre sighed and nodded heading back to his seat. Sikowitz nodded to Tori to continue. The class watched intently while the two had their conversation that obvisoulsy wasn't going to end anytime soon. Not with Jade up there.

"Usually I dont try and keep things from my friends, but I just dont feel comfortable telling you right now." Tori said. Jade looked up, hurt filled her eyes. She closed them and sighed, then reopened them.

"Vega, why wont you tell me?" Jade asked.

"With everyone standing here, it's a little.. awkward to say." Tori said. Jade looked over the class thinking about what to say that would start with X. She looked back at Tori and gave her the best hurt look she could give. She hoped this would work. Tori sighed giving in and nodded her head, meaning, 'Alright, I'll tell you.' Cat grinned realizing what Tori was going to do.

Jade smirked. "X marks the spot, I found your weak point Tori." Tori's jaw dropped. Had she really fallen for that act? She stuck her thimbs in her pockets and tapped her foot.

"Zaping innocent little ants with a magnifying glass is what upsets me though." She said smiling in triumph. Jade rolled her eyes grinning at Tori's words. Right when Jade was about to open her mouth to say the next word that started with A, the bell had rung and everyone started to head out of class. The Goth picked up her bag and half jogged half walked catching up with Tori.

"Vega!" She said grabbing the brunette by the arm. "Really though. What was it you, Cat and Andre were going on about?" Cat and Andre rounded the corner right when Jade mentioned their names. Andre told Cat to hold on and stay behind and let them talk. Tori folded her arms not sure of what to say. Does she tell her the truth? That she's had feelings for this girl since that day she poured coffee on her head? She looked behind Jade and pleaded Cat for advice. The red head simply nodded, and mouthed 'Tell her' and then giggled. Tori sighed and looked around, seeing all the kids scuffle by. Not here though..

The half latina grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her towards the janitors closet. She shut and locked the door behind her. She looked at Jade and the Goth looked at her expectently. She sighed and spilled it out. "I have feelings for you, Jade."

Jade rasied her eyebrows and her jaw dropped. "Me?" Jade asked pointing to herself. "You have feelings for the girl that has been a complete bitch to you since your first day?" The Goth took a couple steps toward the tanned girl.

"Yea.." Tori said nodded slowly."Since the moment you poured that coffee on my head because I had bugs in my 'fur' " Tori said putting air qoutes on the word fur. She half smiled at the Goth who was baffled by her. They stood there for what seemed like hours when it was really only just a few seconds. Neither girl said a word as Jade bit her bottom lip and moved closer to Tori. Both were in close range of each other and their noses almost touched.

Green met brown for a split second and then Jade fiercely attacked Tori's lips with her own. Their mouthes fitting perfectly with each other. It took a minute for Tori to trigger in her mind what going on, but she kissed Jade back. The Goth ran her tongue along Tori's lip and begged for entrance. The half latina granted her entrance and Jade explored her mouth ecstaticly, she tasted like sweet vinilla.

The Goth wrapped her hands around Tori's waist and pulled her closer to her own body. Tori ran a hand through Jade's black hair, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance over each other. Just when Tori was getting lost in the moment, Jade pulled away from her. "I.. I cant do this right now.. I'm sorry Tori, I have to go." Jade muttered and left Tori in the closet dazed and confused.

All through the rest of the week, Jade avoided Tori. No matter how many texts or phones calls Tori sent, Jade never answered or responded to them. The Goth deleted every text or voice mail not even looking or listening to them. She didn't want to confuse or hurt the poor girl, but Jade didn't know what to do. She had just broken up with Beck a week ago, and didn't even know what was going on with her wacked up feelings.

Jade sighed and sank into her bed. "What am I going to do?" She mumbled to her self. She was jerked from her thoughts when her phone buzzed beside her. She picked it up, expecting it to be Tori again, but it was from someone else. She pressed the accept button and spoke into the small device,"Yes Cat, what do you need?"

"Jade! You're alright!" The red head exclaimed.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Jade asked.

"You haven't been talking to anybody since Thursday. Not even Tori." Cat said concerned. Jade's chest swelled from the brunette's name.

"I've just been really confused about all this Cat.. I dont what I should do." Jade confessed more to herself then to Cat.

"Well, I know Tori's just as confused as you are. Maybe you two should talk about it, you know? Like a date!" Cat said in her normal tone.

Jade bit her lip. "You think so?"

"Yes, Jade I really think you should! But I gotta go, my brother is trying to shave the dog again. I'll talk to you later!" She cooed.

Jade said bye to her and hung up her phone. She sat and thought for several minutes on what to do. The Goth finally decided on something and dialed up the number of the girl she had been avoiding for two and half days now. "Hey, Tori. I wanna talk to you about all this. About us. Can I come get you sometime today and have a chat with each other?" Jade paused for a moment, listening to the girl on the other end.

* * *

**Alright. This chapter I really had to change alot. The kissing scene I had put in a another chapter as a dream for Jade, but I cut it out and put it here and just added on to this. I thought it would make way more sense to you guys than what I had. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for the reviews! :D**


	5. Things worked out

**Hey guys, sorry for being so late with the update! Some things came up and got in the way and then school started so I wont beable to update as much as I'd like to, but I will get the chapters up eventually! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Victorious, nor do I own Skillet, I just adore their music ^_^

* * *

**Things worked out.**

Tori looked at Jade expectantly, waiting for her to explain. The Goth finally looked at her and spoke. "Look. I'm sorry I've been really avoidy here lately. I'm just really confused about all this."

"And you think I'm not? It didn't get confusing for me till we became friends, but it's still just as confusing for me as it is for you. " Tori said as rushing kids scuffle past, running to their last class of the day. "I was really lonely without you around." Tori looked at the ground sadly.

Jade stepped closer to the Brunette and took her chin in her hand. "Hey dont be like that! I'm here now aren't I? I just need time to figure out my feelings. Get them shorted out. You had a year and half do that already. I'm still unsure of what I tuely feel for you, but I think I may like you back. Just give me time to think things over while we hang out, okay?" The Goth pushed a piece of stay hair behind Tori's ear, and smiled.

Tori smiled back and nodded. "Alright. I can do that." Her brown eyes flicked away from her gaze to look behind the Goth. Jade turned to see what she was looking at and saw a 9th grader boy staring at them curiously.

"What are you looking at?" Jade snapped. "Go on. Get to your class and mind your own bussiness!" The boy scuttled along wide eyed and didn't look back.

"Well theres another kid who'll need therapy." Tori said laughing playfully.

"Harhar. Your a riot Vega." Jade said sarcasticly, grinning. "Come one, lets skip the rest of school and go get a slushy" Before Tori had the chance to say anything Jade was dragging her out the door and across the parkinglot. The two girls got in the car and when Jade started it up she stuck in a CD and a song played thorught the speakers. The Goth began to sing along to the lyrics as soon as they begun.

_**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you**_

Tori listened to Jade sing perfectly to the song and couldn't get over how good she sang. The Brunette looked at Jade and smiled.

_**Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you**_

Tori sat back into her seat and closed her eyes. She began to remeber all the times she and Jade had together. Even way before they became friends.

_"Well? What did you think of it?" Jade asked her father right after her play had ended. Tori stood beside her looking at the tall man._

_"I thought it was excellent." The man said blandly, no expression on his face._ _Both Jade and Tori looked surprised._

_"Thanks. Anything else?" Jade said in the same tone, trying not to reveal her shock._

_The mans face fell a little. "Could you please take that jewelry out of your face?"_

_"No." Was all Jade said. The man nodded and left without another word. Tori turn and face the Goth and stretched her arms out towards her._

_"Come on. Give Tori a sqeeze." She said grining wildly. Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around the Brunette. Tori nuzzled her face into the Goths brown hair and took in her scent. Savoring the moment._

Tori grinned remebering when she helped the Goth produce her play and impress her father. The Bunette lughed a little to herself. Her and Jade had some times together, bad and good. And she enjoyed every one of them. They finally pulled up to the place they were driving to. They entered the building and Tori picked a spot to sit at while Jade went to get the slushies.

_Tori opended the front door to her house to see who was there. "Jade?" Tori asked surprised._

_Jade tilted her head a little. "Correct."_

_"What are you here for?" Tori asked confused._

_"You." Was all the Goth said and walked past Tori into the house. Tori shut the door behind her._

_"Wait. You dont have your new scissors with you, do you?" Tori asked suspiously._

_"No." Jade said cocking an eyebrow. Tori narrowed her eyes and Jade grunted while extending her arms out to either side of her. Tori began to search her and evetually found pair of older scissors that Jade was hiding. "There my old scissors.." Jade said innocently, amrs folded. _

_Tori sighed. "What are doing here Jade?"_

_"Marry Christmas."_

_"You're my secret santa?" _

_Jade smile unpleased. "I have the perfect present for you."_

_Tori looked at her expectingly. "And that is?"_

_"An idea, for a present for Andre."_

_"You have an Idea? what is it?" Tori asked excited. _

_Jade looked her over. "Beg me."_

_The Brunette rolled her eyes. "Please Jade?"_

"What are you thinking about Vega?" Jade said snapping Tori back to reality.

"Just.. The past. All the memories I have and enjoy." Tori said and smiled brightly, walking hand in hand, fingers laced together, with Jade through the park, each having their own slushy. Talking and giggling to each other. Tori wasn't sure what they were right now, but she sure of what she felt for Jade. And she was certain Jade felt the same way.

* * *

**A/N: I really hate that Nick is cancelling Victorious T_T I'm sure you all have heard the news, and if not then you would have found out eventually. I'm gonna TRY and finish this before the show actually ends. But anyway, short chapter I know, I didn't have much inspiration this round, hopefully the next chapter will be better! :\ **


	6. He misses you

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! School has been eating me alive and Tumblr has been like, almost my whole life. I spend every afternoon and weekend on there XD And I've been watching Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, and Yamimash for a long while now. Plus, I've been having therapy sessions again, so maybe my depression can clear up. I hope. Anyway. Enjoy. Sorry if it sucks :\**

* * *

**He misses you**

Jade walked through the hall ways, heading towards the asphalt cafe for lunch. She stopped suddenly when she saw a figure standing in the way of the door. It was Beck. She saw him look up at her and walked towards her. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his hairs was a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I need to talk to you. After school, meet me in the parking lot." He said to her and left.

Jade couldn't think of why he would want to speak to her. She felt like she shouldn't talk to him, but the way he looked, she knew avoiding it probably wouldn't be a good idea. As much as she may not like Beck anymore, she doesn't hate him after all.

She made her way to where the group was sitting and took her spot next to Tori. They had been really good friends for a long time now, and Jade felt like she might just like Tori the same the brunette likes her.

"Heyy!" Tori said in her natural chipper voice.

"Hey." Jade said back. She began to prod at her salad with her fork.

"You okay?" Tori asked. Jade nodded her head. She was still trying to figure out why Beck wanted to talk to her. Cat let out a small gasp.

"You guys will never believe what happened last night!" She giggled and twirled her hair with her finger.

"What happened?" Andre asked.

"There was a dog that wondered up to my house, and me and my brother started to pet it, and then the dog's owner found him with us. He thanked us for watching him. He had been looking for him, cause the dog ran from him. The boy was our age and me and him started talking and he seemed to like me, so he asked me out on a date!" The red headed girl let out a small squeal of joy.

"That's awesome Cat!" Robbie forced himself to smile.

"That is awesome! What did he look like?" Tori asked

"He's a little taller than Jade, and has short brown hair and green eyes. He's really cute!" Cat smiled brightly.

Jade stared blankly into space. She knew she was thinking way to much into this situation. Tori looked her worriedly. The brunette could tell something was bugging her.

* * *

Later that day when the final bell rung, Jade walked out to the parking lot and waited for Beck to show.

"So you did decide to come after all. I didn't expect you to." She turned to see him standing a few feet from her.

"Well, I don't hate you Beck. If that's why you thought I wouldn't show. What is it you want?" The goth asked.

"I miss you. A lot." Beck said, looking at her with longing eyes.

"I'm sorry. You were the one that broke up with me. It should be the othe way around. But, I'm kinda interested in someone else now." Jade responded.

"It's Tori isn't it? I see the way you two are all close together. The way you two hang out all the time." Beck looked solemnly at the ground.

"What do you want me to do Beck? I cant chose who I like. Feelings happen." Jade said.

"I know.. Just, can I ask one thing from you? This might be the last time I'll get to speak with you like this. One on one." Beck replied.

"What is it?" Jade asked. Beck walked close to her. She felt him gently grab her chin and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't kiss back. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Beck released her and left without another word. Jade stood there slightly dazed. She looked dead in front of her and saw Tori a few away. She had a very hurt look on her face. The brunette turned and ran off. Jade sighed frustrated and muttered to herself.

"Shit."

* * *

**I know it's really short, but I just don't have any motivation to continue this chapter. I'm really sorry...**


End file.
